Bad-End-Night
by animechick9000
Summary: There was once a young boy got lost in the woods, carrying a faded letter in his hand... Join Ryou as he sees what his bad end night is. From vocaloid song: Bad end night by eight vocaloids. Vocaloids will be replaced by YGO charaters.
1. Chapter 1

**I love vocaloid and yugioh. I am beyond bored and in despete need for a hug. What do I do? Write some sort of werid song-fanfic.  
Enjoy! ( I may have more roles into the song)**

**Ryou's POV: **

I was in the dark woods. I got a letter with a note that said 'do not open till the BAD END NIGHT is o-v-e-r'. I had no idea what it meant but it say to go to the dark woods for the anwser. So far i found absoutlely nothing. I sighed. How stupid was I? Maybe it was a prank from the other boys who for no good reason. I hope my mother, father and little sister aren't so worried about me. As I began to lose all hope, I saw a big mansion. I thought it was an illison and that god was mocking me, but I saw lights so there must be someone there. I walked and knocked softy on the door. I hope with all my belief that the door would open.

And it did! I'm saved. The door opened to reveal a tanned man with blonde hair. He was dressed as a bulter. He looked at me and said,

"Oh my, please come in quickly it's freezing out here." as ushered me in. I felt grateful to man, it was freezing to death out there. "There is there something I could do for you? Need a hand?"

"Umm..." I said but got interupped by two spikey-haired twins. One was a bit short than the other and was wearing a girl lolita dress. The other one looked more mature and wore a formal gentleman suit with a little hat on the side.

"WOW! Are you a guest?!" the short on said. What confused me was that it was a boy's voice. I just figured he was a crossdresser.

"Amazing I never even seen a guest in a very looooong time!" said the taller one. They just looked at me as if I was the most astounding thing.

"Funny, he looks like our cook!" the short one said. Cook? I saw about to asked but a beautiful woman in a maid suit came in the room.

"Oh you two! Stop scaring the poor thing!" she said as she pulled the twins away from me.

"But Maaaaaiii!" they said.

"No! What would master think about your behavior?" she asked them. They turned to me with puppy eyes. But all I could give them was a confused look. Then the bulter took my jacket and set on the wooden coat hander. "Now" said the maid named Mai. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I nodded excited, I really love tea. I took the cup she gave and drank it. This tea is amazing! I turned to the maid and said," Thank you."

She just smiled and nodded. Then someone enter this rather lively room. He had white wild hair a bit like mine, and had red eyes like one of the twins. He wore the uniform of a chef so I guess this is who they call 'the cook'.

"Oh a guest. May I be a demon myself, I have seen one of those in years." he said in a bristsh and raspy voice. I kinda fliched at his voice.

"AWW! Is our guest feeling uncomfortable with our cook?" said the shorter twin.

"Ya know if you complain to the master about it maybe he'll finally kick him out!" said the taller twin. Then they giggled as if it was funniest thing in the world.

"Yeah, If you shut your mouths maybe I won't boil you!" he shouted clearly irrated by them.

"Aww... Baku, we know you won't hurt us! We're too cute to die." they said as if it was a joke. But I could tell by the cook's expression it wasn't a joke, I'm willing to bet that 'Baku' was a nickname. He was very close to hit.

"Bakura you know I paid good money for those dolls." said a cold voice. Every one and myself turned to see a man with brown hair walking down the stairs. He was dressed like a lord and had blue cold eyes that could possibly freeze someone. Everyone even the so said 'Dolls" straighted quickly. I guess that he's the master of the manison. I was worried, what if he didn't like 'guests'? What if he threw me out? I could get attacked or more lost than I am!

"Good now who do we have here?" he said staring at me.

"I-Im Ryou" I stuggled to say but I kept the fact that my last name was Bakura.

"Young Ryou, it suits you." he said as he turned to the 'dolls'. "As for you I don't wish for you to disturb our guest with your nonsense. Got it Yugi and Yami?"

"Yes Master!" they said. Then a beautiful and tanned woman came in. She had black raven hair and blue-gray eyes. She also wore a beautiful dress, that only fancy and rich people wear. Women like her were hard to find back in my village. Behind her was a cute girl with short brown hair. She wore a simple yet fancy brown dress with a brown little baret.

"Oh my goodness. Who is this young man? He looks rather lost. " the woman asked as she placed a tanned hand on her cheek.

"His name is Ryou, mistress Isis. Poor thing was freezing out there." said the butler. I'm not surpised that the master married a beautiful woman like her.

"Is that so Malik?" said the girl as she looked shocked. Now that I have a good look at her, she kinda looks like my age.

"Yes my name is Ryou." I said.

"Well young Ryou let's us have a feast in your honor!" bellowed the master. My jaw dropped on the floor. They would do a feast just for me?

"Yes father let's!" said the girl excitely.

"Anzu's right, Seto. The only thing that could possibly cheer this lost soul is a party." said Isis.

"W-well you shouldn't do such a thing just because of me..." I argued as the twins took both of my hands.

"Gibbish!" shouted the one called Yugi.

"It would be such a rude thing we didn't!" shouted Yami.

"Indeed. It would." agreed the master.

"I'll serve the wine." said Malik before I could protest any longer. The Dolls were singing a cute melody and Bakura was no where in sight. Anzu grabbed my hand and twirled me around as she danced to the happy tune. I swore I was deep red. Both Isis and Seto were Jabbering and Mai was pouring tea in a cup and gave it Isis. It was pretty exciting. Bakura then came out.

"Dinner is sevred." he stated proudly as he and Malik let us into the dinner room. It was beautiful. There was a lot of delicous food spread aroud. My empty stomach growled a bit, I blushed when the twins giggled at it.

"Well we heard our guest, lets us dine." said Seto. Mailk pulled my chair and I nodded. Everyone was digging into the feast, enjoying it. I only wish Amane were to see this, she loves being treating like a princess. When dinner was over, I nevrously asked the master if I can stay here for the night, in which he argeed. He told Mai told prepare the most finest guest room they had for me. Well these people seem to like outsiders like me. But it seems stranage that people make a big fuss about me. In my village, most people don't even notice I live there. But here it felt as if I was king. Mai brought me back to realtiy by telling if I would be kind enough to follow her. I nodded and went with her. The twins and everyone esle wished me goodnight. I wished them good night as well. Then I saw the grandfather clock. It was quite valueable and it's time was 10:30. I turned to Mai who opened a door for me.

I entered a beautiful room. It was some kind royal's room. I then asked her why they were being nice to a complete stranger like me. She just smiled and left. Odd. But who am I to complain? Soon I fell asleep.

**K. That's about it. Second chapter is going to be the ending.**

**What sercets do the inhabits in the house have?**

**Will Ryou end this bad end night or be forever it's toy? (Don't bother looking at the song, the ending is going to be different ;D) **

**Will someone give me hug?! **

**Find out next time!**


	2. ending ?

**Okay sorry I don't upate as fast as the average fanfic writer, okay last we left off Ryou got lost and found a manison with 'helpful' and 'kind people. This is what gonna happen next. Before I started once again our story, Let me tell you the roles:**

**Ryou Bakura: village ****girl**** boy aka Miku**

**Marik Ishtar: bulter ( no, not like black bulter... This bulter likes to show off his midriff) aka Gakupo/ Gacklpoid**

**Yugi Muto: Doll twin 1 aka Rin**

**Yami Yugi: Doll twin 2 aka Len**

**Yami Bakura: cook (no vocaloid/ real role in the song. But if I had to say he would be Akaito) **

**Mai Valentine: Maid aka Gumi**

**Seto Kaiba: Master aka Katio ( they are cold, well Katio's literally cold since he eats ice cream, and Kaiba has a cold heart. And see how their names are kiiiiiinnnddda alike... Katio and Kaiba)**

**Ishizu Ishtar: Mistress aka Meiko**

**Anzu Mazaki: Lady aka Luka (I don't if she's the daughter but in this fic she's the daughter of Kaiba and Ishizu. She looks like kaiba and she's kind as ishizu it fits prefectly!) **

**Mokuba: not in this fic**

**I do not own vocaloid or yugioh **

I woke up, thinking that it was morning. But rose to see the same moon I fell a asleep in. Wait- that can't be right! I feel asleep for hours... Why is still night? I tried to sleep more, thinking that I just awoke up too soon. I fell asleep again, but woke up two hours. To see the full moon in same positon it was when I entered the world of dreams. I just couldn't handle it, so I got off the bed and decided to see around the room. It sure was fancy but rather dull.

Then I heard thump sound. I like an idiot decided to search. I mean I have full energy, and was bored. I walked down the stairs and saw the two twins. They were completely still...Like dolls.

"Need something Ryou-sama?" asked Yugi. I was briefly shocked, but still said, "I heard something."

"Oh cool, we heard something too." said Yami as he and Yugi huddled and started whisper things to each. I admit I'm curious as child on what they were saying to each other. They nodded and turned to me. I was a a bit worried but the just giggled. "Hey..." said yami.

"Wanna know a secret?" they asked. Sercet? Okay this was starting to sound like those horror books father brought me from England. "Look at the clock 3" I looked confused at them then lifted my head to see the time. No... Way... It's not possible! How can this be? I felt my heart start thumping. 10: 30...10:30! That was I time I fell asleep. How? What? Maybe they changed the time... Yea because there's no way time itself stopped.

"Hey Yami, Do you heard a thumping sound?" asked Yugi.

"Yes Yugi, in fact I do. Wanna know what it is?" said Yami.

"What?"

"It's his heart." he said as he pointed at me. I felt sweatdrops down my forehead. They could heard my heart. I started to back away slowly.

"Please tell me this a joke..." I said. Then their twisted smiles turned into a smirk. They said one word that made me runway...

"Nope" I ran as fast as I could to the door. I need to get out. I mean to be rude but this is really creeping me out. I grabbed my coat and tried opening the door. It was locked. Maybe they knew I would try to escape this horrid place. I ran back to the living room hoping to find the twins and tell them that I need to get back home to Amane and my parnets. When I got there they were gone. The just stare the old gandfather clock for a long time. But it didn't move a fraction. Then I saw something that peaked my attenion. There was an opening on the wall. I carefully walk towards it and saw it was a sercet door. I was thinking it though. Do I really want to get more involed than I already am? But those little rascals are the only things the can get me out of here.

So I opened it and went though. It was a stairway. I grab one of the torches that were there to light up the place. When I finished the stairway. I saw what down here, I dropped the torch I saw using. I saw nine coffins and all of the people I met today staring at them with fond. Is this the fate of their past 'guest'.

"Jesus!" I shouted. Their eye went to see me, but they didn't change their smiles. I looked at them horrified about this.

"Oh my looks like our beloved 'guest' found his way here papa." said Anzu in honey coated voice which frighten me.

"Danger! Danger!" shouted Yami.

"Oh dear." said Ishizu.

"Oh dear seems our beloved guest found out our sercet..." said Seto.

"Please don't be scared.." said Yugi. But I was scared so scared I ran out of there up the stairs. I could srown that they shouted 'Where are you going?'. Where was I going indeed? The door was locked and I could escape. But I do know I'm getting out of there. I reached up the stairway, only to see the grandfather clock froze in 10:30. I don't what happened but I suddenly was in the ground with tears rolling off my brown eyes. Then defining all logic the resiantace of this horribe nightmare were surrounding me. They had smirks and evil eyes, but when I lifted my head I saw a glismpe of Bakura, Malik, and Mai looking ... gulity.

Looking gulity for me... Why? They wished me dead, that right... Yea The world was against me. They all wanted me, an innocent bystander dead. I just quickly crawled in front of the clock to get alway... I wanted to be free. To be with my family.

"I...I want t-to go h-home." I pitfully sobbed. I could sworn to hearing the distorned voices of them shouting at me, 'free us! Get the key! Free us!' Key? When I lifted my head, I saw nothing but monsters. Monsters that wanted srepete me from my family. Monster who I needed to make sure will never harm again. I then figured out...

The key was deadly and cold, the key was infront of this whole time... I get giggled as I punched my hand into the clock's glass hole. And took out the key. As I felt it's against it's coldness in my hand. Ready to begin this crazy night.

(secert scene that ryou doesn't know of)No Pov:

"So, big bro. Today is gonna end like all the others right?" said Yugi as he took hold of his twin's hand while hearding Ryou's madden giggles.

"Yeah..." said Yami as he gripped his hand back. A slient tear fell from Yugi's eye.

"Is this gonna hurt, master?" asked Yugi as he felt his master's hand on his shoulder.

"Yea..." his Master told him.

(Back to the demented Ryou's POV)

I just felt so good when I held the 'key' in my hand... I needed to use it... I know who to use it on~

I walked towards the group, giggling like a madman. Yet, they just stood there.

"This party finally started." I said as I chased them and stabbed them stabbed repeatly. I grabbed one by the head and priece though the skull. As for another I stabbed the person's heart. They were a bit resitance but I manage to slaughter them. Oh I felt such great enjoy as I stabbed them. Hearing their shouts made me feel giggly. The sight of blood made me at bliss.

As I was about to end the bulter he whispered, "My, aren't you cold?..." Then I stabbed him in neck, ending his life in a second. What did he mean by that? I was normal, they were the sick ones! They kidnap me and wished me dead. I just did what any normal person would have done! There's nothing wrong with doing the right thing... But then I remembered Amane telling me no matter what kill and violence was always the wrong answer. Yea, I did the world a favor and...

Oh..,. My God... What have I done?! I murder people... nine persons who isoates themselves to keep other people away so that they won't harm them. I felt like puking... Why me?! Why?! I just sat there, covered in blood as I sobbed.

then I heard the door opening, when it opened I felt wind. As the wind when on, a faded piece of paper was floating and fell right next to me. I with all my willpower took it and ripped it open.

It read...

'Ryou,

As expected you failed the test and now shall suffer.  
Everyone shall forget you but not the beloved hosts...  
So you shall contiune sufferring in this world until the real pure one comes.  
He/She shall begin this mess over again.  
Goodbye Ryou, maybe you have more crazy nights...'

I failed...failed what does this mean? I just threw the paper on the floor and ran though the door. I ran as fast as I could looking for a way out of the woods. I just could handle it, then I saw the brink of daylight. I smiled as I saw my home village and the sun too. I jumped and ran towards my house and saw though the window, my sister Amane playing with her... broken...dolls. Wait, I fixed those for her two hours before I left to the woods. How could she have broke them? Maybe she fell..

"Momma, can I play with my friends when I finish my chores?" said Amane.

"No sweetie, your gonna lost. You know too young to play in the woods, if you had a older sibling maybe I'll recondsier." said my mother. I was too shocked to hear the that... older sibling? I'm the older sibling, me! Then I thought back to the letter. Had they really forgotton me? Do I no longer exist? I couldn't do anything but go back to the hell house. I stared at the house's door for a long time. Then it opened, and who opened it was ...Marik the bulter. He's suppose to be dead... Why is he alive? But then again nothing makes sense.

"Ah, your the new gardener, right?" he asked. I just stared at him a blank look.

"Yea... The new gardener..." I said.

"Excellect, now let me introduce you to the inhabitants, give you tour, and get you started, Mr.?"

"Ryou, just call me Ryou."

"That name seems to fit your charatcer quite well."

"Thank you." said as I walked with him. And behind I noticed the doors closed by themselves. Locking me here, in this mad house. But then again I murdered nine how seem to come back to living. Aren't I the Mad one?

**Ten yearLater (no Pov) **

There was a girl with red hair, walking in the dark woods. In her hand was a pale faded letter.

"Oh my. I shouldn't have left. I bet Joey and mama are worried about me by now..." she said to herself. Then there was something moving in the bushes near her. She looked frighten. Then came out of the bushes, a boy her brother's age holding a light.

"Oh dear. You lost, please let me you. I work for a manison near here. I sure the master wouldn't mind you staying there for the night. You're lucky I came near here or esle you might have been killed or more lost. "

"Thank you, kind sir. May I ask of your name?"

"Ryou, My name is Ryou." he said with happy smile.

**Sorry I took too long. I just was busy and blah bla blah. I promise to be more quicker. Please please please review!**


End file.
